Second Chances and GoPro Recorded Moments
by prettylightsandcitysounds
Summary: After 5 years A is long gone. Noel Kahn is finishing up his degree in business with a minor in filmmaking at NYU. Alison DiLaurentis is a student at the Juilliard School of the Performing Arts. Since leaving Rosewood and A behind she has immersed herself into acting and the one thing that binds her and Noel together. When they meet again secrets are out and love is rekindled.
1. Chapter 1

- Noel

Five years after the Rosewood scandals and I still remember every bit of it. The lies that were exposed. The way people looked at those five girls. The speculation. Murder, mystery, and revelations. There was no way to escape it. That summer I decided that I had had enough of the small town life. I wanted to immerse myself into the largest and most see through city in the world, New York. From that day on I vowed to forget everything and throw everything I had into my studies. I moved to New York the week after graduation without even saying goodbye to old friends and foes. It isn't like my family cared much. My brothers loved the small town life and had their lives planned out. That wasn't for me. The same people for the rest of my life scared me and only made me want to leave more. Especially after I found out that the girl I had secretly loved batted for both teams and didn't care for me except when she needed my services. I packed up my stuff and left that world behind.

I was wretched out of my daydream of Rosewood by the voice of my filmmaking professor. Professor Burns was a short eager man who claimed that he had worked with the likes of some of the most famous filmmakers in the business. He did know his stuff and was one of my favorite teachers that I had met at NYU. Every Tuesday and Thursday from 1 till 5 I sat in his class and listened to him enlighten us about muses and camera angles and story lines that were unreal. Those were the best moments of my week. For the most part I forgot about all the lies and mysteries of my hometown. It gave me a chance to think about the films I wished to create and foster. That class gave me a chance to forget about the major that I hated and dreaded having to work in someday. The Kahn business was more of the life my brothers sought. I wanted something unorthodox and untraditional. I craved stories and adventure. Film sets in far off countries with actors who could weave tales of excitement and adventure, romance and passion, that is the life I wanted. But alas, come every Christmas that I was forced to spend with my family, I was told that that life was for people who wanted to live off of fast food, cheap coffee, and stale alcohol. No Kahn could go into that business. It would be a sin.

When I finally stopped thinking of the past I caught the end of the Professors statement, "Class, I would like you to take this week to find a new muse. This muse will be the subject of your end of the term project. This muse should be spontaneous, creative, new, and most of all something you have a passion for. This will be due in 5 weeks. I will see you next Tuesday and can't wait to hear your ideas."

That moment I blanked what could I possibly have a passion for that I would find in one week. I thought to myself the only thing or person I've ever had a passion for is…. Nothing came to mind except for that blonde hair, cobalt blue eyes, and a smile that could melt the North Pole. Alison DiLaurentis was the only person I could think that I would ever call my passion. Too bad that ship sailed five years ago. Plus we were barely 18 at the time. I'm 23 I shouldn't be dreaming about a high school sweetheart. Not even. That is a title that should be given to a person who returned the love. My love for Ali was unrequited except for when she needed something from me. Little did I know that we were bound together in ways that I would only figure out in the very near future.

_Fin_


	2. Chapter 2

**-Alison**

Since -A had left the five "Rosewood Liars" alone I had continued to face challenges way beyond my years. From graduating a year later than all her friends and having the love of her life leave her for college she had never had it easy. Two months after her last night of passion with Noel she figured out she was hungrier and more tired than usual. Little did she know that those symptoms she ignored would turn out to be one of the most life-changing things that had ever happened to her. Alison DiLaurentis became not only a different person, she took on the role of a mother.

_Present Day_

Walking into classes in high school was so much more eventful than college. In college, I'm not the queen I once was. I'm just the quiet girl who goes home to a daughter who needs me. My best friends shouldn't even really be called that anymore. I haven't spoken to any of them except for Aria since -A. And Noel, oh, Noel. I wish I could still see him, have him hold me in his strong arms, and tell me he loves me. He left as soon as he could. He left me and our daughter. She asks about her father sometimes and I know someday I'll actually need to explain to her about Noel. But how am I supposed to tell her that her father left me before he knew that I was having her and that he doesn't even know she exists.

In the midst of my thoughts I gaze towards my instructor. Madame Coco used to play with the symphony; the way her hands play the soft, singing keys of the piano make me want to be back in the Rosewood High music room with Noel playing the soft keys of the piano singing with him in a soothing duet. Just our voices blending with the beautiful tones and modes of the piano and his guitar. That room was the spot of our first kiss, first time, and everything in between.

Madame Coco interrupts my thoughts when she loudly states in her French accent, "Students, for the end of the year project I expect a documentation of your progress done by a film major. I know that zis sounds like quite the project so for that reason I have found a class of film majors that have a project similar. If they find you to be suitable to be their muse then have zem take on your project. Have a good rest of your day pupils! Zee list of majors is on my wall!" With that she points us to the board and I see one name that ignites a fire in me that I haven't felt in what feels like an eternity.

The name that sparks my memory is Noel Kahn. The Noel that I can't help but think about every day since he left. The blue eyes that I see every day. Those blue eyes and the dark hair that mixed with mine to create my...our child. Little McKenna Aria DiLaurentis-Kahn. Our little wonder, Kenna is a mix between the both of us with Noel's cobalt blue eyes. Every time I look at her I can't help but think of Noel.

That moment I see his name I know there is no way I can avoid telling him about Kenna. He will know I'm in this class and will in some way find a way to choose me or find me. I would rather tell him about her than have him find out on his own. That moment I know I have to find him. I NEED to find Noel. He needs to know his daughter before he loses time with her. With that I decided that I would seek him out and tell him.

As I walk in to my apartment I hear the rustling of floorboards and squeals. Aria has been watching Kenna since I was in class. Aria comes out of the kitchen with flour in her hair looking tired but happy. She looks at me and says, "She doesn't get this energy from you you know. You were always the first to sleep and the last to wake up, Ali." She then gives me a hug as we hear a squeal of, "MOMMY!" That moment I make my decision and know that I am home. Noel deserves to know this version of home and will.

_Fin of Two. _


End file.
